What a Train Wreck!
by daisygirl101
Summary: After a mission involving none other than the Inspector herself, Sly gets into a bit of trouble. Trouble only Carmelita can fix... Fluffy SlyxCarmelita oneshot :D


First SlyxCarmelita fic ^.^ When I figured out the final release date of the 4th one in the series, I picked up the first game and got to work on replaying the series. I've never noticed how adorable Carmelita and Sly can be! I've been obsessed with them since I picked up the games again.

After making it to the 6th world in Sly Cooper 2, I got inspired by Jean Bison's spice trains to write this story.

Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch/Sanzura Games/Sony

* * *

I ran along the frozen and icy rooftops of Canada in search of those damned green bottles. Bentley called them clues. But if I collected them all, I usually got a decent prize from the vault on location, so it was worth it in the end. I hopped onto another frozen rope to whack another glass bottle with my infamous family heirloom. When I landed perfectly on a snowy ledge along a rock wall, my Binocucom beeped loudly. I pulled it out and answered the call from the jumpy green turtle I'd known all my life.

"Sly! It's, it's awful! I can't believe it!" I sighed.

"Slow down Bentley…. What happened?"

"Murray, he went out looking for a snack and got captured… by Inspector Fox!" My heart skipped a beat. _This should be fun…_

"Carmelita? She's here?...Don't worry Bentley, I know how to handle her." A grin slid across my face.

"But… I don't know where she's locked up Murray!? I'm used to having all the facts!"

"Calm down. Carmelita's not cruel like the Contessa. I'll follow her without being seen, she's bound to check on Murray sooner or later."

"OK, that's… that's a good plan. Just don't get caught too, I don't want to be alone again." I slipped the device back into my pocket. As if on cue, Carmelita walked just below the ledge I was perched on. She held her pistol confidently ahead of her. She was dressed warmly, with a longer jacket, blue sweater, and a knit cap that looked quite fetching on her. I had to admit, blue looked as good on her as it did on me. And that's pretty damn good.

I hopped down quietly and began stalking my favorite cop. She continued to walk forward, taking down anyone in her path and occasionally checking behind her to make sure there was no one following her. I knew to stay out of sight when she did that. After jumping over boats, islands, ice, and a rooftop or two, we came to an old power station with a small holding cell attached. Inside the cell stood Murray. She came up and exchanged words with my pal.

"Hey criminal! You doing ok in there? I know it's tight but you won't get shocked if you hold still," she told my pal.

"I'm OK. And thanks for that bag of jellybeans, I was starving." _Awww, Carm does have a sweet and caring side. I knew it._

"Won't be long now. Once I bust the other members of your gang we'll get out of here."

"I'm grateful for the jellybeans and all, but aren't you on the outs with Interpol right now?"

"I'm an honest cop! Busting the Cooper Gang would prove my innocence and show everyone that Constable Neyla set me up." _So Neyla did trick her after all…_

"You mean, Captain Neyla? I heard she got promoted."

"Whatever! Just sit tight…I'm going to look for your pals." And with that she took off after Bentley and myself. I hopped down to talk with Murray.

"Murray! I've come to break you out," I whispered loudly.

"Fat chance. This thing is triple padlocked and Inspector Fox is carrying all the keys." I chuckled.

"Come on buddy, you know I'm an expert at pickpocketing."

"She's tough Sly. If you manage to get a key, you'd better run for it. Carmelita's sure to notice and chase after you."

"Leave her to me," I said with a trademark grin. With that, I searched for that beautiful fox I had my heart set on.

Now I know some of you chuckle at that, but my flirting really does have meaning behind it. I honestly do love her, and the last thing I would ever even consider would be hurting her. I would give up thieving if she just disappeared one day and never chased me down again, or even if a different cop was assigned to me. My favorite part of this lifestyle is having her hot on my tail. Unfortunately her view on the law does separate us, but that won't ever stop me from the flirting and loving her.

I snuck down the snow-capped hill. Everything was thick with ice due to the snowstorm that hit last night. I had to be careful where I stepped. I just hoped that Carm thought the same thing.

With much skill, I crept up behind her and slipped my cane into her back pocket to pull out a brass key. I held it up victoriously before remembering Murray's words. _If you manage to get a key, you'd better run for it. Carmelita's sure to notice and chase after you. _I turned on my heels and ran for the pole that lead up to the electrical wiring. She spun around quickly.

"Ugh! Cooper!" I heard her gun fire in my direction. Without second thoughts, I scaled the icy pole and ran along the now frozen wires. Slipping the key into a safe place, I took off down the wires and began to hop rooftops. I smiled as the wind ran through my fur. The Spanish words yelled behind me widened my grin.

"Justice will find you! There's no where to hide." That was her way of saying she'd given up for now. I looked out onto the ground to watch her sway her hips and walk away from my location. I hopped back down and snuck after her. Again I slipped my cane into her pocket to rob her of her second key. With a smile, I took off again. She spun quickly. I could've sworn I saw a slight grin on her face before taking off.

"I felt that thief!" And the chase was on again. I ran through the snow and made a few quick turns to avoid her pistol. After scaling a mountain, I heard her sweet voice yell to me.

"I don't know where you went, but I know where you're going! Jail!" I chuckled. That Carmelita, always a determined one. I paraglided down behind her to get one last key. She stopped for a minute to look around. That's when I struck. I slipped my cane into her pocket for one last time and took off running. "What was that?" She saw me running and of course chased after. Didn't this girl learn? I was going to have to teach her a few things about hiding stuff eventually. And after more running, I heard her again.

"You'll be mine soon thief!" I sighed. _If only I could be yours, Carm…_

I shook my head and began walking toward Murray's cell. With a decent sense of direction, I took off along the rooftops, train tracks, and ropes. I hated walking down the train tracks though. It always worried me. All it took was one speeding train and a misstep and BOOM! I'd be a flatten raccoon. I even hated it when I saw Carmelita cross the tracks. It would make me worry about her getting hit.

I landed a ninja spiral jump on a pole before jumping down in front of the cell. I clicked all three keys into their respective locks and the door swung open. Murray stepped out and moved his arms and legs around a bit.

"Thanks pal, I was getting a Charlie horse standing in that box."

"My pleasure… you know how I love to mess around with Carmelita." Murray looked at me funny.

"Yeah…That's weird…See you back at the Safe House." I chuckled at my partner as he ran off. Apparently Bentley was the only one who caught on to my affections for the fox. I turned to see Carmelita making her way towards me, but she hadn't seen me yet. I grinned and leaned on the cell wall. It's been a while since I've gotten to talk to my girl.

Her white light slowly traveled up the hill onto my feet, then legs, then chest, until it stopped on my face. I grinned. She looked displeased.

"How come you criminals always have each other's backs? Why can't I win for once?" My ears drooped. She lowered her pistol to show the fact that we had a few minutes to talk before she was back on my tail. I cautiously walked over to her until there were only about 6 inches between us. "You know how much crap you get me into at Interpol? Chief Barkley is always on my ass about you and your stupid pals! I just want the upper hand for once!" Slowly, I snaked arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She didn't react. The only reaction I eventually got was her leaning a head on my chest. I placed my chin on top of her head and rubbed her back. I looked down to see her cheeks slightly wet. I brought my thumb up and dried her tears.

"Hey now, it's gonna be ok. I promise Carm. Think about all the people you usually bust. And the way you always track my gang down? No other cop could do that, and we both know it." She sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She brought up a hand to my hand that still rested on her cheek. I offered a smile as I gazed at her brown eyes. I suddenly heard a clicking noise. She backed up quickly and snatched my other wrist from her waist. Before I knew it, I was cuffed. "You're mine Cooper," she declared. I grinned. I threw my now handcuffed arms arm her, trapping her close to me. I placed my forehead on hers.

"Am I really? Are you sure?" She struggled a bit.

"I'm going to file against you for sexual harassment charges!" I chuckled.

"Carm, we both know you won't."

"Would you quit calling me that?! I worked hard for my title! I deserve to be called _Inspector_ Fox!" I chuckled again.

"Alright Miss Fox, I'll try and remember that." I removed my arms from her and took off. I snatched the cane from the ground and bolted away.

_Carmelita's P.O.V._

I gaped a minute before realizing what just happened. _Damn that raccoon! Stupid feelings… _I sighed before chasing after my favorite thief. I fired my pistol repeatedly while yelling things at Cooper- in Spanish and English. I chased him all over the Canadian mountain area. We went down mountains, up mountains, across rivers, across ice, through the trees, and over the rooftops in our mad chase. I wasn't giving up easily this time.

Cooper ran across a set of train tracks in front of me. I began to run toward them to cross. But as I ran, I didn't realize the amount of ice that layered both the ground and the tracks. I stepped in the wrong spot and slipped right onto the tracks. My ears perked up at the upcoming noise of the train. I saw a headlight coming quickly. I didn't have time to react.

"Fox!" I felt a force push me out of the way and onto the snow. I laid there as the train went by. It clicked suddenly in my brain.

_Sly!_

The train went by and there was no Cooper on the other side. I stood quickly. Minus a small bruise on my right arm, I was ok.

"Cooper! Cooper where are you?!" I yelled and looked around, walking down the track. Another train was coming on the same tracks, so I quickly slipped through the hole under my feet in that part of the tracks. The track I was pushed off of had snow under it, whereas this part of the track was not on the ground was just the track formed like a bridge with some supports here and there. I ducked as the train went by.

When I opened my eyes, the area was darker. I'd just noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. It was going to get really cold really soon. I had to find where Cooper ran off to. I turned my right to walk out from under the tracks. That's when I saw him.

"Cooper!" No answer. His body was laying face down into the small stream with that cane next to him on the bank. I ran over and dropped to my knees, setting my pistol on the ground. I rolled his body over to set his head in my lap and get him out of the ice water. I ran a hand down the gray fur of his cheek; his body was growing cold. I pressed an ear to his chest. Thankfully I could still hear his heartbeat.

I knew something had to be done now. I'd tossed our lifestyles out of the way and picked him up over my shoulder. Thank god for the police training I had to undergo. I carried his cane and hooked my pistol on my belt. It was a short walk back to the cabin I had taken shelter in. His body was making me cold, seeing as it was dripping wet. I shivered and unlocked my cabin door. I shuffled inside and closed the door with my hip, locking it behind me just to be safe.

I walked over and placed Cooper on my bed. I first went over the fireplace and placed the logs into it. I pulled out a match and lit what used to be a tree. I placed the soup pot back onto the fire, since I had planned to warm it up when I got back to the cabin. I made sure there was a decent flame before tending to Cooper. Walking back over to him, I noticed how soaked he really was. His shirt and belt would have to go, and I'd have to wring out his hat and small red pouch.

I first pulled off his boots and placed them by the fire. Then I set his hat on the nightstand along with the red pouch. I also pulled his gloves off and set them by the fire. To do so, I had to take the cuffs off the poor raccoon. Hey, some things get to a point where someone's health- even his or her life- is more important. I unclipped the belt around his waist and hung it on the makeshift clothesline I'd set up by the fire. I had to straddle his waist to get his shirt off. _Heh, never thought you'd be undressing Cooper in your bed, did you? _I growled at my stupid brain. _Shut up! _I mentally yelled back. We were nothing more than friends, rivals, right? Sure my feelings were growing, but I'd fought them so hard for the last few weeks. I couldn't date a thief, especially not Cooper.

I hung his shirt with his belt. I finally got to see his toned chest. And let me tell you, it was a nice view. I began to cover him with a warm blanket, until I caught sight of something on his arm. There was a large 2nd degree burn on his left arm. It looked painful, thought I wasn't sure where it was from. I snatched my first aid kit and got to work. I slowly cleaned out the bit of dirt there, and blew some cold air onto the burn. I took a bandage and slowly wrapped his arm before tying it off. I began to pace and I made a mental note to ask him about it when he wakes up. _If he wakes up…_

"It should be me lying on that bed. I should have those wounds. I'm the one who that train was intended to hit, not Cooper. He's always been there; he didn't deserve this. The way he held me earlier actually felt nice, until I stupidly slapped cuffs on him. If I'd only seen that damn train…"

"Don't say that." My ears perked up and I turned on my heels. Cooper was leaning on his elbows, looking at me slightly upset. I ran over.

"Sly! Oh thank god you're alive! What were you thinking? Don't ever scare me like that again!" I yelled. I sat on the edge of the bed. I put slight pressure down on his shoulders to get him to lie back down. Surprisingly, he complied, and laid back down. "I can't have you putting weight on that bad arm. Now, what hurts? Anything broken?" He looked speechless. "Did I overwhelm you with questions?" He nodded slowly and smiled.

"I was thinking that I couldn't watch my most beautiful love get smashed by a train. I didn't want to scare you, only save you. The only thing aching badly is my ankle, but it'll be fine. Nothing broken. And Inspector Fox?" I almost winced at the name. I never realized how foreign the name sounded coming from him.

"Hmm?"

"You called me Sly." His grin grew and my ears perked up. "You never call me that."

"Sl- ugh, Cooper, our professions are aside right now. I just can't have you dying before I cart you off to jail." I turned back around and he was starting to get up. He was about to stand until I ran over. "Don't! Lie back down!" He wasn't listening. "Please, you'll hurt yourself worse than you already have!" He paused for a moment, as if to consider my request. But soon enough, he continued to stand. I gave up. _Just cave in Carmelita. You're sort of off the clock, have a break_. I sighed and moved forward to stand right in front the mischievous raccoon. I glared down at him. He smiled back.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Lay back down Cooper. You're thieving days are over for good if you get up and walk." He chuckled.

"I'm sure Miss Fox." I winced again at the name. I already missed his nicknames for me, something I didn't expect. I growled, but that didn't stop him either. So I caved and sat down on the ring-tailed thief, straddling his waist with my arms crossed against my chest. He looked surprised at me, before giving a trademark grin. "As much as I enjoy your forwardness, and you sitting on me, I need to get home."

"Oh no you don't Sly. You're not going anywhere until your wounds heal."

"Say my name again."

"What?" I was taken back a bit by the request.

"Say it again."

"Cooper?"

"My first name Inspector."

"Sly?" He grinned and leaned back a bit.

"I've never liked my name so much. I love the way you say it," he said smiling. I smirked in return.

"Are you gonna lay back down?" He drummed his fingers.

"Well Carm- Inspector Fox, only if it'll make you happier." I bit my lip.

"Sure."

"Alright Inspec-"

"Shhh!" He looked confused by my sudden silencing.

"What?"

"Don't call me that." He cocked his head to the side in confusion. _He looks so damn cute like that…_

"But that's what you asked of me-"

"I know what I said. But I've changed my mind." This caused him to smirk.

"Alright Carm." I smiled at the name. I didn't mind it so much now.

"Now lie back down ringtail. You need to relax your muscles." I stood up and he began to lie back, but stopped and grinned seductively. "What're you looking at trouble?"

"You gorgeous. You know my muscles don't relax very well just sitting here. And there are a decent number of knots in my back…"

"Sly, I'm not giving you a massage."

"Please beautiful? It would make me feel better," he begged. I grimaced at that line. _So he's gonna play that card huh? But c'mon Carmelita, the two of you need a nice night together. We both know you want this. _I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Fine. It won't last long though." He grinned and rolled over onto his stomach. I placed my gloves next to his hat and, once again, straddled his back. I began to work my hands into his back and work on the few knots he had. Sighs of contentment escaped his lips. I rubbed his shoulders for a bit, and worked my way all the way down to his lower back.

"Carm?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I gave him a weird look.

"You're thanking me? You almost killed because of me."

"But you saved me in return. I would've frozen to death in the river. So thank you." I smiled.

'"It's the least I could do. I'd be fox pancake if it weren't for you."

"I couldn't stand to see you hurt gorgeous," I finally felt the heat rising to my cheeks from all the complimenting. I broke down the last knot before getting off. "That felt amazing Carm," he confessed. I nodded.

"Good." I walked back to the fireplace and pulled the cauldron off the fire. Taking a bowl, I dipped it into the warm broth and walked back over to Sly. I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead. "You're more than likely running a fever from the cold. How's that arm?" He went to move his left arm and winced. I put my hand out to stop him. "Relax. That's the arm the train hit, and there was already a burn there. I'm assuming from previous explosive trouble." He nodded. "Here, just lie back down and rest your head on the two pillows." _I can't believe I'm going to do this…_

I lifted the spoon from the soup and held it up to his mouth. He slurped down the soup with a chuckle.

"You're gonna spoon feed me?" I crossed my arms.

"Well do you wanna eat? I know you haven't eaten in days."

"Jeez 'mother'." I smiled and continued with the soup. He finished the bowl and yawned.

"Let me wrap that ankle before you go to sleep," I ordered. He nodded. I grabbed my other bandage and some medical tape and sat at the end of my bed. Setting the hurt foot in my lap, I began to wrap. He winced a few times, which always made me feel bad. _I see you've given up pushing away your feelings… good. _I laughed silently at my brain. I was finally comfortable to say it. I loved Sly Cooper more than ever. He had my heart; I just never dared to tell him. What if under all that flirting was nothing? What if it was just a joke?

"Carm!" I shook my head and finished wrapping.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." After a bit of tapping, I placed his foot back down.

"Are you coming Carmelita?" He gestured to the other half of my bed. I sighed.

"You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"Now where's the fun in that?" I rolled my eyes and laid down. Sly pulled the covers up. "Carm? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever found love?" I opened my eyes suddenly. Sly Cooper was asking about love? Asking me about love?

"Yes, once. It's an amazing feeling Sly."

"Can I ask something else?" I nodded. "Why didn't you just leave me there in the stream?"

"Guilt. I knew it was supposed to be me laying there with the bruises and cuts, not you." He nodded.

"Don't say that. You don't deserve to be hurt Carm, ever." I smiled.

"Thank you Cooper. For being there." He nodded. I rolled over and pecked his cheek. "That's for saving my life- again," I said. He smiled and turned his head to face me. He slipped a weak arm around my waist and pulled me close. Without hesitation, he kissed me, and I didn't resist. I melted in his arms. _I give up… I want him. _I let him place light kisses on my jawbone and neck. "Sly?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." He brought his head back up to mine.

"I love you too Carm. And I mean it, every word of it," he said sincerely. I knew I could trust Cooper for once. I snuggled up to his still shirtless chest. In return, he wrapped weak arms around me. "Get some sleep beautiful."

I sighed and snuggled closer before closing my eyes for sleep.

_Hmmm… Carmelita Cooper… it has a nice ring…_

* * *

All of the dialogue before Murray leaves is pulled directly, word for word, from the game.

R & R (; Have a great 2013!


End file.
